Erythrina
by ASKNB
Summary: Diego no conocía algo más allá de un sobre con billetes y una cama. Sadiq, desconocía esa realidad pero algo los encontró ¿puede Sadiq cambiar la realidad de Diego? Descubran lo... sigan leyendo.
1. Prólogo

Hola, este es el inicio de un cambio.

La pareja que voy a presentar a continuación es muy crack, presentando la representación de Turquía como Sadiq Adnan (tomado de la usuaria Aoba Ritsu)

y la representación de Argentina (mi OC) como Diego Fernández.

Este fic será un tanto corto de capítulos pero lo sufiente como para que sea contada esta historia.

Esta historia es chico x chico, de manera tierna y dulce hasta llegar al Hard. Si te molesta no leas, si te agrada no la copies, así como adoro mis ideas así te puedo acusar de plagio y si te gusta pues si dejas un comentario no me molestaré... bueno te mandaré saludos en el otro capítulo y besitos virtuales que tal vez no lleguen pero se hace el intento.

Sin más... solo puedo decir, disfruten la lectura.

:3


	2. Día cero

**Holola~**

**Después de mucho solo puedo decir algo, el hiatus se ha ido, dejaré este primer capítulo... me agrada y gusta. Esperemos ustedes igual... les mando amorsh... Sin más que decir... _ASKNB... CAMBIO Y FUERA..._**

* * *

**I**

_**Diego...**_

Viernes… o será ¿sábado? Ya no recuerdo que día era hoy, de todos modos estoy solo y no tenía ganas de levantarme. Otra vez mi cuerpo estaba a los extremos de la muerte, la muerte ya no me da miedo ya que la conocí desde muy pequeño.

-¿A quién debo decirle que quiero otra noche contigo hasta a cansarme? –se relamió los labios y me levantó el mentón. Detestaba eso, miré a otro lado estando asqueado y con una enorme frustración.

-No sé… depende con quien quieras hablar y si la paga será buena. Además hoy quizás te emocione saber… estaré en la subasta de esta noche- ya no me importaba lo que ocurriera conmigo y eso me molestaba más, porque yo alguna vez me amé y ahora…

-Qué lindo… entonces… procura llegar temprano porque te marcaré… – dio un beso al aire como si fuera un platillo, dejó un sobre en la mesa y se fue.

Me quedé viendo el sobre, mi vida ahora era una cantidad y ya no valía la pena de amar. Fui al baño, otra vez lloraba en la regadera y limpiaba mi cuerpo reviviendo lo de anoche. Era incómodo recordar, a mi mente llegaba los gemidos, las quejas y lágrimas de parte mía.

-Maldito –saqué todo lo que me metió, me lave los dientes y me puse las mismas ropas. Sudadera, pantalones y tenis usados. Salí con la cara cabizbaja y el sobre no lo abrí sólo me lo llevé.

Fui a visitar la universidad de la chica que me gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, salió a verme, me abrazó y me trató de llevar dentro de su instituto de nuevo me negué. Ella me veía con cara de lástima, me daba pena decirle que la amaba y quería ser feliz con ella.

-Wen, no, sabes que este no es mi lugar… yo –levanté la vista y un chico se acercaba, era una persona amargada con una sonrisa falsa y que llegó a tocar los hombros de la chica. Ella volteó y le sonrió.

-Ed, hola te presento a un amigo se llama Diego –él me miró con una cara larga y abrazó de la cintura a Wen.

-Mucho gusto – yo no le importaba lo sabía- Wen… vamos a clase.

-Sí, sólo déjame…-volteó a Diego quien le hizo una señal que se detuviera.

-Ya me voy, adiós Wen- Diego volteó dándole la espalda.

Caminó unos pasos más, volteando a ver como la chica de sus sueños, besaba a aquél chico y se iban juntos de la mano. Le dolía el corazón, quería llorar pero su orgullo le decía que no.

Fue a un edificio un tanto oculto, tocó la puerta y entró con cierto cuidado de no hacer ruido, vio a una chica desnuda, era la portera quien extendió su mano para tomar su sudadera y Diego negó.

-Prefiero estar vestido, gracias- la chica al oír eso se fue a la sala. -¿Dónde está?

-En su despacho, no hagas ruido, está contento con su obsequio- la mujer puso una pierna encima del sofá y se acariciaba del talón hacia arriba y luego abajo.

-¿Una nueva? –no pudo evitar mirar lo que hacía la mujer y sonrió. –Dame esa crema –la chica sonreía divertida.

-Sí, es nueva y tiene diez y seis –enarcó una ceja al comentario y rió un poco- ¿También quieres un vestido?

Iba a responderle cuando cuándo escucharon un grito al otro lado, ambos pensaron "pobre", el jefe era rudo pero le fascinaba la desesperación de las personas que protegía. Pasaron unos minutos, una persona salió acomodándose los pantalones. Vio a Diego y a la mujer; a la mujer le dio una señal y a Diego le sonrió.

-Diego, que feliz me haces –extendió su mano y el chico le dio el sobre sin abrir. El jefe lo abrió, era bastante dinero y le sonrió. –Quiero te compres algo bonito, lástima que Sebastián ya no está con nosotros, hubiera sido un buen negocio –Diego le iba a dar un golpe pero su jefe lo agarró habiéndole una llave, se mordió el labio y evitó dar una queja. –Recuerda tu lugar, sin mí ya no tendrías a donde dormir.

Le soltó tirándolo en el sofá, Diego le vio con molestia y después recibió unos cuantos billetes. –Daremos una fiesta, te necesitan como mesero ¿entendiste?

-¿Quién viene? –el jefe le levantaba la mano pero ambos se distrajeron al ver a la nueva chica salir cubierta con una manta y a la otra mujer desnuda. Se dirigieron a las escaleras y el jefe bajó su mano.

-Son nuevos negociadores, ya sabrás a quién le haces ojitos y a quién le muestras tu mayor tesoro, ya sabes –se burló el mayor y se fue a la sala. -Hoy saldrás por fin

El muchacho tomó el dinero recogido, su hermano se llamaba Sebastián y era por quien trabajaba y ahora ser libre era una de las palabras tan lejanas que sólo se dejaba pisar como una calle.

Se compró un traje "llamativo", quería convencer a otros, por una vez quería sentirse atractivo para él mismo, en años. Se compró unos zapatos y se cortó el pelo. Al llegar la noche llegó temprano y se topó con alguien.

-Ah, hola, perdona ¿sabes esta dirección?- detuvo a Diego de la muñeca ya que estaba falta de equilibrio. El muchacho vio el papel y se sorprendió un poco.

-Es a dónde yo voy, ¿quieres te acompañe? –Diego veía con quién se topó y le resultaba muy "inocente", su piel era un poco bronceada, tenía un poco de barba, su cabello era corto y negro. Le sonrió y Diego se sorprendió.

-Me agradaría, muchas gracias –le puso de pie y caminó junto a él. -¿Cómo te llamas? –trató de romper el hielo para conocer al muchacho que casi tiraba.

-Diego…-respondió seco y veía al hombre con un poco de confusión.

-Yo me llamo Sadiq, Sadiq Adnan. Es un placer conocerte Diego- le sonrió con mucha estima a pesar del humor de Diego siendo un pesimista. Hubo un silencio, Sadiq tomó aire y tragó saliva. -¿Qué me podrías decir de ése lugar?

-¿No sabes? Bueno… -parpadeó un poco- ¿no te dijeron? –se detuvo el chico, le vio un poco consternado y el pelinegro levantó los hombros.

-Sólo me dijeron que me iba a divertir, sólo eso ¿hay mucha diversión? –ladeó la cabeza y sonrió.

-Depende de quién se quiera divertir – vio al vacío y siguió adelante. Sadiq le siguió al lado.

-Espera ¿no todos se divierten? ¿De qué tipo de diversión hablas? –Sadiq estaba muy confundido además de que ya empezaba a estar incómodo.

-De la que a algunos nos denigran- Sadiq iba a preguntar más pero ya habían llegado y Diego se puso un antifaz y vio a Sadiq.

-¿Es una fiesta de antifaz?-ladeo la cabeza y Diego le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.-Oh! Rayos no traje el mío.

-No, sólo algunos lo llevan puesto, cada uno tiene un nombre y yo aquí soy "el Grosso", espero escojas bien tu diversión- el chico entró y Sadiq se quedó sorprendido.

Segundos después entró él y veía a hombres y mujeres con antifaz, algunos coqueteando con los que llegaban y algunas hasta se sentaban en sus piernas. Unas mujeres se acercaron a Sadiq, Sadiq estaba muy incómodo y apartó a las chicas con caballerosidad. Fue a tomar un trago y vio a lo lejos a Diego. Diego era acorralado, volteaba la cara le lamian una parte del cuello. Eso le hizo levantarse de su asiento pero luego escuchó una campana.

Las personas de antifaz se fueron, Diego fue el último en llegar puesto que su cliente obsesionado con él lo manoseaba hasta dejarle en claro que era suyo.

Sadiq siguió a los que no tenían antifaz y se sentó en las sillas exclusivas, no creía lo que veían sus ojos, iba a ser una subasta de las personas en antifaz, pasaron varios y Sadiq sólo esperaba a ver a Diego.

Una vez que entró, iba con la mirada agachada y Sadiq escuchó la cantidad que se daba por él.

-Empecemos con 100 mil- levantaron la mayoría las paletas- 300 mil -con esa cantidad fueron seis personas en levantar -600 mil -fue sólo dos personas -800 mil -la única persona que alzó fue quien lo manoseó, empezó el conteo y el bronceado chico alzó la mano.

-6 millones- todos se sorprendieron y empezó un conteo que hizo Sadiq ganara, Diego alzó la cabeza sorprendido y consternado.

Tal fue el impacto que la persona que deseaba a Diego no pudo hacer otra oferta, el muchacho bajó y fue al lado de Sadiq como un perro. -Sígame ¿señor?

-Adnan -el jefe sonrió y pasaron a hacer los trámites de cada uno.

Diego y Sadiq fueron los primeros en irse, una vez estando más lejos el mayor suspiró y volteó a ver al chico. -Listo, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras -le sonreía y en cambio el chico "liberado" enarcó una ceja.

-Ajá, dime una cosa ¿dónde voy a dormir?- el pelinegro se le quedó mirando extrañado y confundido.

-¿No tienes casa a dónde ir? ¿No tienes alguien con quien quedarte?- decía preocupado Sadiq y Diego alzó los hombros sin importancia. -Bueno te llevaré a mi casa, pero no quiero lo malinterpretes ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Llegaron a una casa grande, abrió la puerta y Diego no le extrañó nada de lo que veía, lo extraño para él era que no estuvieran quitándole la ropa al entrar y que no lo llevarán a la cama de manera sexual.

-Adnan tienes mucho billete- sonrió y tocó algo. Momento después dejó de tocarlo pensó hacia mal-, perdón, está no es mi casa y no…

-Tranquilo, puedes tocar los objetos, no soy quien para regañarte y dime Sadiq -Diego se agarró de la muñeca y se mordió el labio. -¿Sucede algo?

-Se siente raro, no recibir insinuaciones o cosas, referente a lo monetario- decía nervioso y el mayor sólo pudo darle palmaditas suaves a su espalda.

-Ya pasó, te mostraré tu habitación, ven- le llevó a un cuarto limpio, ordenado y le vio. -Es tu cuarto, en lo que consigues trabajo, una casa y familia si tú quieres.

-Sadiq… -el hombre paseó la cabeza, Diego apretó los puños- ¿por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué…?

-Porque eres mi amigo, no podía evitar ver a un amigo que estaba en un lugar el cual le sobre explotaban de manera que no quería- le sonrió y luego trató de bromear con él. -Oh no me digas que te gustó te manoseara ése sujeto y te lamiera como una paleta.

El menor volteó la cara, estaba temblando, eso lo vio el contrario y se rasco la nuca. -Perdón, hay ropa en el armario por si te quieres cambiar, a la derecha es pijama y la izquierda ropa normal. Mañana si quieres vamos a comprarte ropa de tu talla si no te queda, levanta el ánimo ya no estás ahí, ya eres libre… y ¿qué rayos haces?

-Te voy a pagar -se acercó de seductoramente poniendo sus manos alrededor de su cuello, acercaba sus labios a su rostro y Sadiq le dio un golpecito a su frente interrumpiendo su seducción-, auch ¿por qué el golpe? -se sobó y frunció el ceño molesto.

-Consigue un trabajo, así después me pagas –se quitó los brazos de Diego y se fue a la puerta- te espero abajo para cenar.

* * *

En la cena, Sadiq preparó algo ligero para su improvisado invitado, se sentó esperando al chico quien le quedaban holgadas las ropas a tal que parecía un niño chico usando las ropas de su anfitrión, sonrió al verle en el comedor con ropas "más cómodas" y le señaló una silla.

-Por favor, cena conmigo -Diego asiente y se sienta en el lugar señalado, luego Sadiq en una silla cercana a el muchacho.

Cenaron y hubo un largo silencio hasta que terminaron. Diego terminó más rápido, tenía hambre y la cena era muy liguera. Suavizó su estómago estando muy feliz de haber comido, comúnmente tenía sexo antes de comer algo y eso si no terminaba fatigado y se hacía el dormido para desayunar algo.

-Quiero saber más de ti Diego, digo para ser mi inquilino, quiero saber varias cosas además de tu nombre y tu alias- Diego suspiró.

-¿Para qué? –Diego quería evadir el interrogatorio, su vida, su pasado era suyo no entendía por qué debía decirlo.

-Sé es incómodo pero quiero saber, sólo dime ¿por qué alguien cómo tú estarías en un lugar así? Sólo quiero saberlo – se vieron a los ojos directamente, ambos tenían su carácter y en el caso de Diego desvió la mirada.

-Bien te lo diré, soy Diego Fernández y como ves por mi acento sencillito y carismático soy de Argentina. Tenía un hermano –se quedó pensativo un momento y vio a la mesa-…él murió y yo sólo trabajaba por él - hizo una pausa que hizo pensar al mayor y pasó saliva a la garganta. –Tranquilo, ya estoy mejor… estoy mejor… mejor.

Sadiq se levantó, se acercó al latino y palmeó un poco su espalda; Diego no lo se lo esperaba, se empezaba a hacer bolita poco a poco y tenía las ganas de llorar.

Nadie lo trataba de esa forma, Sadiq le abrazó y tenía su cabeza en su pecho. Por una vez en su vida se sentía protegido y Sadiq quería levantarlo de ese fondo que el argentino pisaba con la cara. Estuvieron varios minutos así, hasta que el mayor, se apartó.

-Bien, Diego Fernández yo soy Sadiq Adnan, soy turco por eso mi sazón es un poco seco por las especies que lleva mis platos, tengo novia su nombre es Helena Karpusi, es muy terca, inteligente, le gustan los gatos y me pienso casar con ella en unos meses.

-Pues… ¿felicidades? Espera ¿qué hacías ahí? –el turco se sonrojó y vio al latino. El latino esperó la respuesta ya estando un calmado y viendo al turco.

-Te lo dije yo fui invitado, con el afán de divertirme no encontrarme con eso, pero terminemos este tema, ¿hasta qué nivel terminaste de educación? Y ¿Qué profesión quisieras hacer? – recupero su estado de humor y le sonreía inocente.

-Terminé la preparatoria y no sé, decían mis clientes que sé follar bien y… si yo hubiera querido… no sé qué hubiera hecho para trabajar.

-Es un tanto… imposible –Sadiq se puso a pensar un poco, se puso la mano en la barbilla y luego me miró. –Mañana haremos una serie de preguntas, actividades y bueno espero sepamos a qué podrías dedicarte.

-Bien, ¿a qué hora nos levantamos?- dije y lo miré a sus ojos pero luego desvié la mirada. –Perdón, tú das las órdenes.

Él tenía la piel algo bronceada y llegó a despeinar mis cabellos, yo cerré los ojos y al abrirlos un poco vi su sonrisa.

-No soy tu amo, soy tu amigo y para que sepas… tengo novia. Me parece el lunes la conocerás, espero se lleven bien; o… ¿alguna vez te trataban como…?

-En ese lugar, sí, conocí tres casados, un chico que trataba de superar "su etapa", como si eso fuera cierto y un novio él era quien peor me caía. Era un rompe corazones y a voluntad.

-Que desagradable, bueno ten por seguro yo no lo haré –sonreí leve y luego lo vi.

-Entonces… ¿eres un caballero de blanca armadura? ¿Qué me rescatará?

* * *

_**Sadiq...**_

A la mañana siguiente, desperté Diego estaba en mi cama y procuré no hacer ruido. Fui al baño, una vez vestido y con un solo mensaje en el teléfono fui a preparar el desayuno. Diego llevaba unas horas conmigo y lo pensaba que era una persona que sería como mi hermanito, nunca había tenido un hermano y Diego era lo más cercano a ello.

Había visto sus ojos, a pesar de que sus ojos eran claros parecían como dos agujeros negros y no podía explicármelo. Esa terrible noche no esperaba que me lo encontrara como un sexo servidor y si pagué por él fue más para salvarlo que para "usarlo" como la mayoría hacían con él.

Quería supiera que hay otra forma de vivir, una mejor y que le diera calidad de vida, puse la comida preparada en la mesa e instante luego oía como se oían los pasos arriba.

Seguro se levantó pensé, revisé el mensaje mi madre me mandó un mensaje.

"-¿Cuándo te casarás?"- odiaba esa pregunta, Dafne y yo no habíamos pasado de un día de citas. Mi madre y ella se empezaban a odiar de juego, mi padre se guiaba más por mi madre y ella se hacía ilusiones.

-Necesito tiempo- dije y sonreí al latino. No les daría la espalda a mi hermano y a mi novia, pero le daría una pausa a lo que fuera dándole importancia a lo más importante… ¿qué era?

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Me gustó este inicio... es el principio de algo nuevo y dulce tierno y como diría cierto personaje **_"cosa bonita, cosa hermosa". _**Espero les guste, los leo luego. _ASK... Cambio y fuera._**


	3. El inicio:Día uno

**Holola~**

**Bueno ¿qué decirles? SaDie es adorable (Sadiq x Diego) Gracias por el apoyo aquí viene el segundo capítulo esperemos no sea tedioso para algunos.**

**_ASKNB... CAMBIO Y FUERA..._**

* * *

**II**

_**Sadiq...**_

Tenía una educación alta, sabía varias cosas por mis profesores privados, me dediqué muchas veces a la ciencia, ayudé muchas veces a las personas y me dediqué por un tiempo a la enseñanza. Por medio de esta conocí a Dafne, era una chica con ciertas incertidumbres y en algunas cosas congeniábamos y fueron esas cosas que congeniábamos que nos hicimos amigos.

-Sadiq… -decía jugando con uno de sus mechones largos- quisiera saliéramos, no como amigos sino como algo más -Cerré un libro que tenía leyendo, rasqué un poco mi cabeza y le vi a los ojos. Su mirada penetrante me convenció. Asentí y tomé mis cosas.

-Sí, vayamos.

Dafne es una chica muy linda, le gustaban los gatos, es inteligente y sobresalía por encima de las demás chicas. Es mi mejor amiga, verla como algo más era algo muy nulo y, sin embargo me di la oportunidad de amarla.

Un error muy marcado, no ames sin amar y eso es muy caro de entender. Los minutos pasaron el rumor de que salía con alguien llegó a oídos de mi madre, peleé que no adelantara lo que estaba adelantando, los días fueron pocos para un primer beso y eso no implicaba que fuera algo bueno.

* * *

Necesitaba relajarme, despejar mi mente de todo y todos. Oír a mis compañeros decir que asistirían a una fiesta, tal vez era lo mejor y me metí a la conversación.

-Hola, ¿de qué hablan? –ladee la cabeza.

-De un lugar al que iremos después del trabajo –ellos sonrieron y me dieron la dirección. –Deberías de ir tú también, digo te divertirás si así lo quieres.

-¿Enserio? –tomé la dirección y sonreí guardándola en la billetera. -¿qué tipos de juegos tienen?

-Los quieras y desees…

No me daba buena espina eso pero necesitaba relajarme y esa podría ser mi salida de emergencia; terminé rápido todo lo que tenía por hacer y en cierta forma me quise ver bien. Fui a mi casa a arreglarme, asearme y al caminar sentía como si algo nuevo me esperaba. De pronto me topé con él, tan extraño, misterioso y triste.

Al verlo entrar a ese lugar algo me hizo seguirlo, aunque lo había perdido; mi vista iba de persona en persona hasta encontrarlo, el tiempo se paró cuando lo vi y mi corazón se aceleró.

Quería quitarle de encima ese perfecto extraño, pero yo era uno, cruzamos miradas y me decía "sálvame" ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿De qué manera, yo podría…?

-100 mil… 300 mil… 600 mil… -veía el suelo y luego lo veía a él. Su mirada, esa mirada lo decía todo, "me estoy muriendo en vida".

Tenía que hacer algo, pronto… muy pronto.

* * *

Dormir fue algo raro, ya que acostumbro leer antes de descansar mi costumbre se vio un poco cambiada cuando vi llegar al latino a mi cuarto como un sonámbulo y fui a dejarlo de nuevo a su cuarto.

Creí se quedaría ahí, volví a llevarle en mis brazos a su cuarto un par de veces más y me di por vencido. Diego no pesaba nada y eso en cierta forma me preocupó. Mandé un mensaje a mi doctor privado, le dije era un asunto algo urgente así que mañana haría lo posible por ver su estado de salud.

Me sentí algo nervioso, dormir con un hombre no era cosa fácil, a sabiendas de que no teníamos algo que nos uniera más allá de una compra y venta. Acaricié su mejilla, no me imaginaba que tan crueles pudieron ser con él y no lo quería saber. Me di la vuelta y me dormí.

Mañana sería un gran día, me lo propuse y solo así podría decirte… existe una mejor realidad.

* * *

**_Diego…_**

Me dio mi habitación, estaba algo contrariado, no confiaba del todo, ¿quién compra a alguien a cambio de nada?, tal vez eso me enseñaron bien los que les gustaba mi renta y así me acostumbré yo.

Esa noche soñé, soñé que estaba en un bote de cisne y me arrullaba varias veces hasta que llegué a un muelle, ahí estaba Wendy. La chica más bonita y pura que jamás pensaría que se topara conmigo.

Llegué a su lado, le abracé con todas mis fuerzas, algo estaba mal porque me decía una y otra vez "Ed"; yo no soy Ed. Yo soy Diego, no Ed, nunca Ed.

Al separarme de ella, quise acariciar su mejilla y esta se desvanecía como arena. Alguien tocó mi hombro, yo volteé despacio y era el dueño de la casa. Me puso un collar de perro, alguien jaló dándome un beso en la mejilla, alguien jaló mi cabello hacia atrás y otra más me bajaba los calzoncillos.

Cerré mis parpados muy fuerte, percibí un aroma y todas esas manos se fueron. Una caricia a mi cabello, me hizo abrir los párpados en ese sueño, su sonrisa, su calidez, Sadiq… me salvó.

-Todo estará bien de hoy en adelante- había dicho y yo desperté. Este no era mi cuarto, vi perfectamente que era el cuarto de Sadiq, luego de ello toqué mis glúteos y seguía siendo raro. No dolía pero yo… me acostumbré a ser el chico inferior a… todos.

* * *

Me salí de las sábanas, me guié por el aroma, abajo preparó algo, mis tripas gruñeron y yo bajé.

-Buenos días, nos preparé algo de desayunar, adelante pasa y sírvete lo que quieras. Después te mostraré algo de la regadera y podrás bañarte. Luego vamos al médico y…

-¿Por qué eres tan amable?- vea al suelo y él buscó mi cara.

-Porque somos amigos y eso hacen los amigos. Come, preparé casi para ti- me codeó amistosamente- yo también desayunaré así que no te lo acabes todo ¿eh? –sentía que le debía mucho y sin embargo, no podía darle lo mismo para él.

Comí bastante, llegamos a el baño y dijo cosas como, "te lo doy", "te la presto hasta comprarte otra" o incluso "es tuyo". Agachaba la mirada avergonzado, me trataba como un niño pequeño que a duras penas y tenía sus propias decisiones.

Una parte decía no lo soy y la que prevalecía era un "cállate y acéptalo". Salí del baño tallando con una toalla mi cabello para secarlo, asusté a Sadiq ya que llegó conmigo y me regresó al baño. Para mi pensamiento fue un "¿por qué si estamos entre hombres?"

-Diego, así como no puedes salir a la calle desnudo, así es como no puedes salir de la ducha por mi casa- me cubrió con otra toalla por la cintura. -¿Disfrutaste el baño?

Asentí, me acerqué a su cabeza y él puso una mano enfrente de mi cara.

-Vístete y vamos –agregó y suspiré.

-Bien… será como tú digas.

* * *

Al llegar al hospital me sentí mal, era un hospital privado y yo…

-Diego –Adnan me hizo levantarla vista.

-Sí –tomó mi brazo, me dirigió a un consultorio, vi un médico y sentí algo de pánico.

-Es él –vi a Sadiq con una expresión de confusión.

-Yo…

-Sadiq, soy tu médico no el de él- ni siquiera me checó.

-Lo sé, pero yo le pagaré así que por favor hágale los estudios necesarios- el médico a regañadientes aceptó y comenzó a anotar.

-Nombre, edad, peso y estattura- se dirigió a mí, yo vi a Sadiq y luego vi al médico.

-Diego Fernández, 23 años, no sé mi peso pero mi estatura es 1,77- me sentí como en un interrogatorio para la policía. El doctor se levantó con un estetoscopio, yo me asusté un poco y ver al turco me calmó un poco. No podría decir las múltiples atrocidades que hice para que conseguir un par de monedas, el aparato tocó mi pecho, revisaba mis pulsaciones y yo temblaba en el chequeo.

-Súbete a la báscula, te voy a pesar- mi mirada se iba muy seguido a el turco pero era un pavor a todo y todos menos… ¿Sadiq?

Subí y vi el aparato, me tocó la espalda y dijo "enderézate", lo hice y mi peso era de 55 kilogramos. Bajé y pasó a la revisión bocal, mis dientes estaban bien mi garganta no tanto y luego vio mi lengua algo partida. Revisó una de mis manos y luego volvió a su silla.

-Sí, está bajo de peso, también necesita vitaminas, dime ¿te drogas? ¿Fumas? Y/o ¿bebes?

-No, no y no… yo no lo hacía ellos sí, me hacían hacerlo- no preguntó, vio a su escrito y luego a Diego.

-¿Tuviste sexo durante las 48 horas aproximadamente con tu pareja?- negué.

-No tengo. Soy… soy… -pasé saliva, la pregunta de todos los días y que en la mañana no me pregunté fue… "¿quién era? ¿quién era yo?... la respuesta… mi respuesta"

-Él es Diego, no hablará más del tema –vi a Adnan y sonreí leve.

* * *

Terminada esa algo incómoda sesión médica fuimos a una tienda de ropa, sólo tuve un día que el me rentaba me trajo a comprar pero era una forma de hacer que tuviéramos algunos movidas dentro de un vestidor y el turco no fue así.

-Voy a empezar a creer que existe el cielo si me sigues tratando de esa forma –decía tomando por lo menos 5 camisas y él se rió un poco.

-Quién sabe, pero esto se le llama calidad humana y después sabremos a que puedes trabajar sin ser obligado –me dio unos pantalones y yo los recibí.

* * *

**_Sadiq…_**

Vi la receta, desintoxicación total, como si eso dependiera de él, apenas le había rescatado no podía hacer mucho quería levantarle el ánimo y él aún agachaba la cabeza.

-Ve y compra la prenda que tú quieras- no quería verme muy autoritario, compraría lo que le gustara para no verle desnudo por mi casa.

Al verlo sólo secando su cabello, me llegué a erizar la piel ¿y si alguien lo viera?, lo regresé de nuevo al baño y tomé una toalla, sabía Dafne aún no llegaríamos a compartir una casa, ni si quiera a segunda base... pero no quería que asociara mi casa como la del burdel y esa casa quedaba en el ayer.

Tapé su miembro con esa toalla, no lo toque y tapé su cara. No era homosexual, me decía y repetía. No, no, no lo soy, vi una fotografía de Dafne y mía, preferí bajarla. Faltaba un par de días para verla, le presentaría a Diego para que supiera que no vive solo y dejara de preocuparse…

-¿No quisieras empezar a vivir juntos? –en ese momento casi me atraganté ante la posibilidad de vivir con la griega.

-Apenas estamos saliendo… ¿qué te hace querer hacer eso? –estaba pasando saliva y tratando de calmarme.

-Bueno me parece que estas solo… y bueno yo quisiera –acarició mi mano y yo la retiré.

-No creo sea posible eso, porque yo no vivo solo y no quiero dar un enorme paso tan pero tan pronto –la verdad, no quería apresurar lo que mi familia quería y lo yo menos quería. Un compromiso...

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado... yo aún seguiré escribiendo je je je mientras ustedes sigan leyendo. Les mando besos y abrazos... _ASK... Fuera._**


	4. Sueños, un corazón y sorpresas

**Holo~**

**SaDie... es encantador... (Sadiq x Diego) y continúa con mayor cariño y amor. Agradezco a mi querida lectora/mejor amiga/correctora de escritos que adoro, Aoba Ritsu. Te quiero porque me ayudaste a editar la caratula de esta increíble historia. Además deseo un feliz año nuevo, los leo lluego con nuevas lecturas, además de terminar otras... los quiero.**

**_ASKNB... CAMBIO Y FUERA..._**

* * *

**III**

_**Sadiq...**_

-Mmm… Dafne, no, no puedo- el turco se sentaba a la orilla de la cama, estaban solos en un cuarto de hotel y Sadiq estaba semidesnudo en una cama casi echa, Dafne con solo la ropa íntima se sienta en la cama y se rasca detrás de la oreja. Ve a Sadiq, le toca la espalda desnuda y luego le abraza dándole un beso en su nuca.

-Está bien, no hay problema, Sadiq esto es muy común- decía y el turco negó. Se levantó, volteó a ver a la griega y negó.

-Dafne esto no es normal, tal vez no debimos apresurarnos, esto del sexo… yo…

Dafne se reía, mordía su labio y negó. Lo vio estando molesta e interrumpió lo que decía el turco.

-¿Apresurarnos? Sadiq llevamos meses de novios sino es que más y tú dices que no debimos apresurarnos. Sadiq no te pido nada más que ser tu novia y tengamos sexo como un noviazgo normal. Sadiq ¿qué no soy suficientemente mujer para ti? -el hombre se llevó una mano a la cara cubriendo la mitad de esta, negó con la cabeza y se cubrió la boca hasta oír su pregunta.

-No es eso Dafne, yo te amo pero no quiero tener sexo en un hotel y no eres tú soy yo. Yo diría que te vistieras y olvidaremos esto. No estoy listo, no por ti, por mi, mi familia y no creas que no sé que haz estado hablando con mi madre y en cualquier momento siento que me dirás "cásate conmigo ". Dafne, no soy así, no soy alguien a quien ganar y con permiso iré al baño y nos iremos -él tomó sus pantalones y camisa. Ella lo veía recoger las prendas y murmuró.

-¿Es por ese prostituto? -Sadiq que iba a la puerta del baño se detuvo y vio a la perilla de la puerta.

-Se llama Diego y no, no es por él- abrió la puerta y se metió en el cuarto. Se pasó una mano por su cabello, se vio al espejo y luego al lavabo. -Mierda…-dejó sus prendas, abrió la puerta y fue con Dafne.

Dafne se había puesto a recoger sus ropas cuando se sorprendió de ver al turco llegar con tal enojo a confrontarla le dio un beso a sus labios y terminaron lo que habían empezado.

* * *

**_Diego…_**

Me compró tantas cosas, yo solo pensé, _"por Maradona, ¿cuánto dinero le voy a deber a Adnan?"_, terminamos, el clóset que tenía sus cosas ahora estaba lleno con las mías y ahora íbamos a hacer lo más difícil.

-¿En qué eres bueno? Y no digas que en el cuarto a hacer "eso", porque no deseo -negó y me vio a los ojos- no quiero que vuelvas a ese mundo, por favor.

Matame Messi, este hombre es tan bueno que podría vomitar arcoíris como esos unicornios, vi al suelo y luego suspiré.

-No sé, no lo sé -levanté mis hombros en señal de mi saber y la verdad es que ni sabía pero ahí estaba sentado a su lado porque si me sentaba en sus piernas él me dejaba en el suelo de una forma educada.

-Huumm algo debe gustarte mucho, no sé, algo… -pensó y arqueó una ceja viéndome fijamente. -¿Cuál era tu sueño de niño? -sonríe por el recuerdo de esa inocencia y él se le suavizó la cara. -¿Y bien?

-Futbolista, yo quería ser futbolista -se sorprendió ya que sus cejas se levantaron y yo sonreí. -Sí, un sueño de un niño que quería ser el primero en la gran escuadra de la poderosa Argentina pero eso se terminó cuando empecé a trabajar en "eso"

-Te ayudaré -ahora el asombrado era yo-, ¿no confías en mí?

_"No es eso, Sadiq ¿hasta cuándo dejarás de ser tan amable conmigo? ¿Lo dejarás hasta que me termines gustando? O ¿hasta que termine rogandote que sea solo tuyo?"_

* * *

**_Sadiq…_**

Sorpresas, sorpresas y más sorpresas. Diego Fernández quiere ser futbolista, el sueño de la mayoría de los niños y él quería ser uno.

Bien, después de todo ser casi millonario por tu trabajo y esfuerzo, no sabía en qué gastarlo hasta que llegó él. Mi madre me preguntaba siempre por un mensaje _"¿cómo está Dafne? Planean algo o no". _

Primero, Dafne y yo no vivimos juntos, segundo si quería ser abuela pues estaba errónea. Ni siquiera hemos tenido intimidad y ella asimiló todo.

Noviazgo, sexo, embarazo y boda. Un estremecimiento recorrió mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca; entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, mi madre quería que Dafne fuera mamá para que ella misma asesorára y le diera consejos.

No sólo estarían en mi vida, si no que sería usado como el que da sus espermas para que su hijo o hija fuera usado en su contra.

-Además de futbolista ¿qué otro plan a futuro tenías, o mejor dicho, tienes? -su mirada se veía iluminada, más que cuando lo conocí; siempre era casi ritual, levantarme con el argentino al lado y eso no me incomodaba. Hasta cierto punto era relajante, pero de eso a que se sentara en mis piernas era muy distinto y prefería agarrarlo de sus piernas y espalda como una princesa y dejarlo en el suelo.

No lo iba a tirar, es una persona, un ser vivo que había aprendido eso y yo lo iba a cambiar.

Habíamos llegado a un estadio, el entrenador era un amigo mío ojalá y se quede ya que no querían más jugadores.

-Sadiq gracias pero… -musitó pero el verlo le sonríe- ¿Adnan?

-Tú puedes, enséñales tu mejor versión de ti -dije eso sin pensarlo y se sonrojó para luego sonreír. Le levanté el ánimo, se puso a hacer dominadas, anotó a la mitad de la cancha y lo vi burlar a más de un jugador.

Era impresionante, sonreí estaba feliz de que ya no lo veía como el chico que vendía su cuerpo, sino que lo vi como el chico que cumplía un sueño y era uno de miles que quisiera cumplir le.

* * *

**_Diego..._**

Llegamos a un estadio, _"y ahora el señor bondad ¿me concedería otro deseo como el de mi libertad?"_, Sadiq parecía que conocía el entrenador y yo como el hijo del turco.

Veía a los jugadores que corrían, poniéndose en forma, me sentía un chiquillo viendo en vivo como jugaban _"¿me trajiste para que jugara? O ¿evidenciaste que querría estar aquí? Sadiq, no solo me sacaste de un prostíbulo ¿quieres ser "el que le dé sentido a mi vida"? Por favor, no me ilusiones"._

Adnan habló con entrenador, este a regañadientes aceptó _"No fuerces las cosas…"_. Otra vez su sonrisa, otra vez esa inocencia, otra vez… él.

-Tú puedes, enséñales tu mejor versión de ti- me apené, deja de hacer eso. Me mordí el labio, no lo notó pero de nuevo tenía alguien que creía ciegamente en mí y mis capacidades.

_"Sí, eso haré, _pensé_. No te defraudaré… Se..., no, Sadiq"_

* * *

_-_Hola, Wen- decía a la linda galesa que se acercaba curiosa a la reja de su escuela, cargaba sus libros, su mochila y me veía tratando de adivinar quién era.

-¿Diego? -arqueó una ceja, ambos nos sonreímos y pasó unos dedos por su cabello. -¿No quieres pasar?

-No, creo no se va a poder- me miró a los ojos y bajó la vista estando triste porque le dije que no. Por Messi, por Maradona y el fútbol... protejan me por lo que haré. -Bien, esta vez entraré pero me saldré rápido ¿prometido? -levantó la vista estando feliz, dejó sus libros cerca de la reja y los cubrió con unas ramas.

-Prometido, sígueme, ¿cómo has estado? Te veía muy delgado, ¿estás comiendo bien? –verla, caminar junto a ella y lo único que nos separaba era una reja. Algo material pero que después sería lo de menos.

-Hhuummm… si, comía muy poco pero ahora, como bien, estoy con un amigo y soy más feliz- cruzamos miradas, luego agachamos la cara viendo el suelo, la volví a ver y pasó un mechón detrás de su oído. Un silencio de complicidad que duró unos minutos porque llegamos a una puerta, levanté mis hombros y mis manos estaban a la altura de mis hombros- y… ¿ahora? - me guiñó un ojo.

-Ahora yo me encargo, dame unos minutos- _"Te daría mi vida Wendy", _asentí, escuché llaves, un golpe y después el abrir de la puerta. –¡Ta-daa! Entra, vamos que dejé mis libros y no quisiera me los quitaran los insectos.

-Claro, vamos.

Hablamos por minutos, las horas estaban en contra de nosotros y seguimos hablando hasta que… sonó mi celular.

-¿Qué sucede?- negué y vi un mensaje.

_"Sadiq_

_-Tendrás partido a las 20:00 hrs, recuérdalo y te veo en casa para que no vayas con el estómago vacío."_

-Mi amigo, voy a tener que irme… Wen- me sonrió, comenzó a guardar unos libros en su mochila otros los cargaba y yo me levanté. Le quité su mochila y sus libros- te llevo a tu salón, sólo dime dónde es.

-Diego, no, espera. No creo que sea buena idea –sonreí aunque estaba pensativo, trataba de quitarme la mochila cuando me moví un poco- Diego –hizo un tierno berrinche y yo sonreí.

-Déjame hacerlo por favor –junté mis manitas y le miré suplicante. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa, asintió y me quitó un libro.

-Éste yo me lo llevo.

Fuimos despacio a donde estaba un instituto grande, hace mucho que no veía unas escaleras, salones, estudiantes y veía a Wendy quién saludaba a la mayoría que la reconocían. Wendy se detuvo, mi corazón igual, solo podía describir.

Wendy, entregaba el libro que me quitó al chico que le decía Ed, sabía leer labios y sus palabras ahogadas por las palabras de otros las veía con claridad.

-Gracias por prestarme el libro, Ed espero y luego podamos ir al cine para que pueda pagarte el favor que me hiciste- Ed sonrió, le abrazó de la cintura atrayendo la y le sonríe.

-No hay de qué pequeña- se acercó a sus labios y luego se besaron. Miré con asombro, los libros se me cayeron y se separaron. Wendy veía al suelo sonriendo, Ed me veía con mucho enojo-, ¿no vas a recogerlos? –señaló los libros y lo había gritado.

Todos se dieron cuenta, incluso Wendy, ella frunció el ceño y le dio un golpe a su pecho.

-Sé más amable Edward- se acercó y yoya estaba de pie con los libros- ¿necesitas ayuda Diego? –negué y Edward se acercó a la chica.

-No, ¿dónde es tu salón?

-Arriba pero… - sin más subí las escaleras, doblé a la derecha y me fui topándome con una maestra, también traía papeles y estos volaron.

-Me disculpo, por… -recogía los papeles poniéndolos en un montón y luego…

-¿Dafne estás bien? –la voz… era…- ¿por qué no te fi…? ¿Diego? –levanté la vista y ahí estaba el señor bondadoso, me levanté con unos papeles y estaba abierta tanto su boca como la mía. Vi a Dafne y luego a Sadiq, _"Acaso… ¿es usted su… novia…?"_

-No fue nada, Sadiq ¿Lo conoces? Hola, soy Karpusi, Dafne imparto clases de historia y su novia.

_"Mierda, mierda, mierda…"_

-¿Qué hacías ahí? –preguntó terminando de comer, se limpió y me vio pasando su comida- Tú no eres un estudiante –me rasqué la nuca y veía al suelo avergonzado. Estabamos en casa, había comido y teníamos tiempo antes de ir al estadio.

-Yo paseaba por ahí, todos los días, me hice amigo de una chica… ella... yo... –trataba de explicarme, era un niño siendo regañado por su tío o pariente lejano si tuviera que decirlo así. -Quería hacerle un favor de subir sus cosas pero… luego me topé con Dafne y luego yo… no sé qué pasó-Sadiq veía al latino, suspiró y se levanta. –aparecí en el sillón y… ya.

-Diego, te desmayaste, tuve que salir temprano, te traje y ahora… me veré más tarde con Dafne y explicarle esto.

-Espera… ¿no vas a estar? –negó y yo agaché la cabeza. –Creí que por ser mi primer partido tú…

-Diego, somos punto y aparte, espero te vaya bien. No porque no esté físicamente, quiere decir que no te apoye, yo sé, lo harás bien… tú puedes y podrás… con o sin mí... -asentí, vi a sus ojos y pensé.

_-Yo preferiría… -_vi a la mesa- _con... la persona que me dio una nueva oportunidad... _

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Me siguen agradando estos dos... los dos se complementan tan bien que me siguen gustando... gracias por las palabras de aliento, no la voy a fregar pero tampoco es fácil enamorarse de alguien con tal intensidad... espero ellos sepan como _ASK... Fuera._**


	5. Caes, te levantas y sigues

**Bien... algún día debería tener un premio, estoy actualizando seguido, Dios. Gracias Aoba... te adoro XD espero esta capítulo sea de tu agrado. No voy a hacer sufrir a Diego más de lo que ya está pero pues todo debe tener un balance, esperemos salga bien todo con esta pareja.**

**_ASK... CAMBIO Y FUERA..._**

* * *

**IV**

**_Sadiq..._**

Llegué a un hotel, lujoso con varias cosas deslumbrantes, las paredes eran de color claro, con tapices y cosas más lujosas.

"_Diego diría… cosas como:_

_-Ya me han llevado a muchos hoteles como este, ¿acaso quieres acostarte conmigo? Adnan… esto ya lo viví solo acuéstate yo haré lo demás. _

Sujetarla mi mano, se iría a la cama y me señalaría que me sentara a la orilla de la cama.

-Diego… yo no… -me fallaría con su dedo, negaría y luego susurraría…

-Esto es por todo lo que hiciste por mí- negué.

Diego, debes volver a valorarte, eres un increíble ser humano, eres una buena persona y sobretodo eres mi amigo.

-Habitación 454, es aquí señor- le di una propina a la señorita que me guió, entré y cerré la puerta detrás mío. Estaba nervioso, Dafne me había citado aquí con anterioridad y era el primer partido de Diego. Me hubiera gustado volver a verlo tan feliz, corriendo y burlando a los demás.

No sabía mucho de ello, a ser verdad no me caracterizaba por ser un jugador, sino que prefería cocinar o bailar.

Dafne me cubrió los ojos con sus manos una vez que había entrado más a la habitación, sus manos estaban algo ásperas y yo sólo arqué una ceja.

-Me pregunto ¿quién está cubriendo mis ojos? -ella rió, se delató un poco pero no me esperaba su aliento cerca de mi oído y menos me mordiera como juego.

-Tu novia… que está nerviosa de ser solo tuya, Sadiq -voltee, la vi y sonríe-.

-Pues no deberías estarlo, después de todo ya habíamos acordado que íbamos a tener… esto- lo decía como si nada, por favor estaba temblando y ella lo externaba.

-Y… ¿qué es "esto"? -_Dafne no eres una niña para que te explique o decirte cómo es que son las cosas, pero sí de esta forma lo quieres…_

-Amor, es lo que es y todo es para ti -comencé besando sus labios y luego cuello. Ella se reía un poco, en el acto sexual todo se podía y Dafne lo deseaba.

-Espera… Sadiq ¿de dónde conociste a Diego? -me detuvo justo cuando iba a desnudarnos, _"¿por qué la pregunta tan derrepente?"_ Me aparté y senté en la orilla de la cama.

-Sólo nos conocimos ¿qué quieres te diga de él?- levanté mis hombros en señal de no saber y es que no sabía. "_Dafne no me hagas decir que lo cono sí en..."_

-Parece que lo encontraste perdido, en algún lugar de no sé en dónde pero sí sé que lo conoces, bueno se conocen pero… ¿dónde lo conociste? O ¿es un amigo de tu infancia? -me mordí el labio, vi que se sentaba al lado de mí y desvíe la mirada. Me evidencie, no lo es y es mucho más grave de lo que piensas. -¿Sadiq?

-Lo conocí hace poco, estaba solo y bueno yo me ofrecí a ayudarlo-. "_No vuelvas a preguntar, por favor no preguntes"_. Pasaste tus dedos en medio de un mechón de cabello para ponerlo detrás de tu oreja, sabes que anda algo mal ya que no te respondí de forma que la que tú quieres de decirte el origen de Diego y no puedo decir que Argentina, ya que nunca he viajado a Argentina, al menos estos días.

-Sí, pero… ¿en dónde? -me levanto, camino un poco y pienso si decirte o no la verdad. -Sadiq me estás asustando ¿de dón…?

-Un burdel -respondí ya desesperado, tu cara es de mucha sorpresa y parece como si te hubiera comido la lengua un ratón. -Los compañeros hablaban de diversión, pensé que me iba a divertir pero… no me esperaba que entraría a un lugar en donde se pagaba por tener sexo y lo pagué. No el sexo, a Diego lo estaban subastado y yo pagué por tenerlo.

-¿Ha… Has tenido sexo con él?-negué, toqué sus manos y ella las apartó-, lo has tenido.

-No, Dafne. No soy gay, él me ha dicho que él tampoco lo es, somos amigos y le presento mi casa para que duerma sólo eso. No deseo hablar más del tema ¿podemos terminar lo que haríamos aquí?

-Metiste a tu casa a un completo extraño, que no solo es un prostituto, sino que lo metiste antes que a mí y yo que soy tu novia. Sadiq, ¿qué soy de ti?

**_Diego…_**

Estaba en la cancha, después de que todos se fueron, mi maleta intacta, decidí no cambiarme después de todo… soy el "protegido".

Suspiré y subí mis piernas a la grada, mis rodillas cubrían la mitad de mi cara y yo estaba echa bolita. Un simple mensaje en mi celular me levantó un poco el ánimo.

Sadiq:

_-Ya estoy aquí ¿dónde estás tú? _

Levanté la vista y sonreí. Ahí estaba el turco que me compró, ahora debía fingir, fingir para no molestarlo y es que…

-Perdón, Dafne me retrasó y ya ni pude verte en el medio tiempo, ¿cómo te fue? Déjame llevar esta maleta -logré quitársela antes de que él la tomara, se sorprendió y yo le sonreí.

-Yo puedo… muchas gracias pero no. Has hecho mucho por mí y lo que menos quisiera es… molestarte.

-¿Sabes? Todos en algún instante de nuestra vida fuimos y somos una molestia -decía caminando a mi lado, yo miraba el suelo y seguía pensando. -Si tú piensas que eres una molestia para mí, bueno eso no lo negaré pero eres la molestia que me dispuse a tener y quiero tener hasta que puedas ir con la frente en alto y…

-Diga ¿qué soy tú mayor molestia? -me revolvió los cabellos y le vi mientras fruncía el ceño. -Oye… basta

-No -se detuvo- lo que dirías es un "sé cómo es una molestia y ya lo seré jamás" o algo así -suspiré, vi a un puesto y otro. Estaban cerrados excepto una librería, cruzamos la calle y estaban unos libros que se veían como los de Wendy. Wendy… miré a otro lado _"si tan solo supieras que me gustas… Wendy ¿qué harías?"_

-¿Libros? ¿Te interesan? -negué, me mordí el labio- ¿ninguno?

-Ninguno, vamos a casa -vi a otro lado y ya habíamos pasado por un lugar donde daban clases de danza. Era bueno en el tango pero cosas así, sólo las sabía Sebastián y yo. Sebastián… Sebas…

* * *

**_Flashback..._**

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Estás bien? -le decía a quien ya hacía en la cama, su sonrisa y su cara tan pálida.

-Estoy bien, Diego no deberías preocuparte tanto… sólo soy una molestia… lo sé -negué y le sujeté sus manos- no lo niegues… Diego… ¿podrías… conseguir… unas flores? -tosió un poco, tenía frío y yo lo sabía al igual que él.

-Sí, Sebas este ¿cuáles quisieras? -me puse la sudadera lo más rápido posible y tomé un poco del dinero que tenía apartado para los gustos de Sebas.

-Tus flores… esas… estarán bien.

-¿Seguro? -asintió débilmente y cerró sus párpados.

Si hubiera sabido que esas eran las últimas palabras que diría… yo… ¿qué le hubiera dicho? ¿Qué hubiera hecho?

El funeral se encargó mi jefe de hacer, la portera que siempre estaba desnuda en la "casa", vestía de un vestido color negro, liso, llevaba una bolsa igual negro y sacó su billetera.

-Toma, lo manda "él"-me extendió varios billetes, negué- dijo que quería te repusieras para la noche -volví a negar-, recíbelo de una buena vez, muchos quisieran les dieran esta cantidad y tú… -le di un golpe a su mano y ella tiró sus billetes.

-¿No entiendes? No lo quiero, se acaba de morir la persona a quien yo más quería y tú ¿crees que quiero ese dinero? Entiende mi dolor….

Mis rodillas cayeron al suelo, mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas, agarraba su vestido con fuerza hasta que mis manos empezaron a deslizarse por su vestido llegando al suelo y mi frente estaba pegada al suelo. -¡Sebastián! ¡Sebastián! ¡Sebaaaas!

Duré mucho tiempo llorando, mis ojos estaban irritados, mi corazón rotos y lejos de querer vivir yo me encontraba ya en un puente.

Decían que los que se lanzan por ese puente morían al instante, _"pronto te vería Sebas",_ sólo dame un minuto; mis pies se acercaron a la orilla del suelo, mis dedos sentían el aire entre ellos y yo… brinqué.

Hondo, muy hondo, mi cuerpo estaba pesado y se hundía cada vez más y más en esa profundidad del agua. ¿Qué haría? ¿Ser un juguete de los demás? Yo… no tenía a nadie, nadie por quien luchar, nadie a quien amar… a nadie, nadie.

**_Flashback…_**

* * *

**_Sadiq…_**

Algo no estaba bien, algo sucedía, algo le pasó a Diego y no me lo quería decir. Llegamos a casa, fue al cuarto que le di y minutos fui a tocar la puerta.

-Voy a pasar- abrí la puerta y vi que estaba su espalda desnuda. Él veía a la cabecera, bajó su cabeza y ahora se acariciaba su hombro.

-¿Sucede algo? -no me percaté que llevaba mi vista desde su cabello a su espalda casi baja, se levantó y se puso una playera dejando ver sus glúteos y piernas desnudas.

-No, eso es lo que te iba a volver a preguntar ¿pasó algo en el partido? -se puso nuevos calzoncillos en sus piernas-, sé que algo pasó pero si no me lo dices yo no voy a… espera -le detuve viendo que su "entrada" estaba pronunciada además de sus glúteos algo golpeados.

-No… No es nada -balbuceó y me desvió la mirada. Estaba nervioso, yo muy molesto y bastante consternado.

-¿Quién fue? -tomé su barbilla y le hice que me mirara a los ojos.

-Nadie… yo… bueno, yo me lo busqué -negué con la cabeza, acaricie sus mejillas y lo abracé. -¿Sadiq? ¿Qué sucede? No, no es… nada.

-¿Quién fue? -pasó saliva y no me abrazó, - ¿el capitán?

-Sadiq, dejemos este tema por favor. No quiero hablar más sobre esto -trató de apartarme y seguí abrazándolo.

-¿Es un jugador? -volvió a querer apartarme, _"No, Diego no. Él no te va a sobrepasar, aunque sea… él"_.- Es el entrenador -se detuvo, agachó la cabeza en mi pecho, era él. -Lo denunciaré -negó con la cabeza, _"lo sabía" _\- lo haré.

-Si lo haces estarás evidenciando muchas cosas, como… que compraste un prostituto y que tu amigo es…

-Un canalla, te violó, ¿jugaste? -no dijo nada- maldito, la próxima semana te prometió jugar ¿no? Imbécil -me solté de él pero... me abrazó y se aferraba a mi camisa.

-No lo hagas… si lo haces seguiré en la banca y lo que hice no servirá de nada. Además es tu palabra contra la de él, Adnan déjalo y olvídalo yo sé dónde está mi lugar.

_-"¿Tú lugar?, si se trata esto, de quien es superior a quién, entonces sabrás que es equidad, que nadie te va a pisar mientras este yo aquí para defenderte y hacerte mucho más valioso de lo que ya eres… porque tú eres… eres…"._

**_Diego…_**

-¿Me mandó a llamar, señor?- entré a su oficina, era un señor alto, de cabellos cortos negro y algo panzón, supondría que bebe y su barba crecida lo hace parecer una eminencia.

-Sí, Diego… ¿Diego verdad? -asentí, su mirada era profunda, sonrió y yo le sonreí leve- verás tus compañeros cada uno sabe qué lugar tener y pues el que seas amigo de mi amigo bueno no te hace que te meta a la cancha enseguida ¿entiendes? -asentí de forma lenta-

-Sí y estaré dispuesto a bueno, lo que sea y esforzarme al máximo para llegar a triunfar, sé que no soy una quinta maravilla pero… -veía al suelo, al escritorio y al levantar la vista. -... daré lo mejor de mí

Enfrente de mi cara estaba una erección, retrocedía un poco, mi corazón latía estando asustado, _"no hay forma de que Sadiq le dijera, o tal vez. No, es casi imposible"_

-Si quieres puedes empezar a darlo, Diego, no eres como los demás chicos- me aferre a la silla el bajaba su bragueta, pasé saliva y lo vi a los ojos. _"O en la reverenda madre que lo parió, lo recuerdo, era un hombre con el mayor de los miedos que me ocasionó y era el masoquismo."_

Lo quería olvidar y lo quiero olvidar, después de todo, era bastante violento, el jefe varias veces tuvo que cerciorarse que estuviera bien y no le hubiera ocasionado algo más "grave".

Sólo una vez me mandó a un hospital privado, el jefe lo que menos quisiera era que no le sirviera, no me sorprendía seguía siendo un objeto del cual se pagaba por tocar.

-Gana tu lugar, ya sabes cómo hacerlo- _"Sadiq, no te diré esto, porque es uno de mis secretos y lo que menos quiero es que me tengas lástima"._

**_Sadiq…_**

Esperé a que mi sonámbulo viniera a mi cuarto, eran las doce y seguía en su cuarto. Un leve sollozo me levantó, fui al cuarto del latino, estaba llorando, lo vi y me acerqué para despertarle.

Lo moví lento, después más rápido y abrió sus ojos abrazándose. No quiero, ya no quiero, me había tomado por sorpresa. _"¿Qué no querías Diego?"_

Le regresé el abrazo, le suavizaba su espalda, llegué a sujetar su nuca, comencé a tararear una canción. No es que fuera el mejor cantante pero por lo menos así lo podía relajar un poco más y al término de la canción me acerqué a su oído.

-Ya pasó Diego, tuviste una pesadilla, todo va a estar bien… ¿quisieras ir a dormir a mi cama o te quedas aquí? -agachó su cabeza, hubo un largo silencio que se esfumó al oír.

-Quédate esta noche, aquí… -no me quiso ver a los ojos, yo suspiré y me metí debajo de sus sábanas y esa noche se quedó durmiendo abrazado a mí y es que esa cama o se caía él o me caía yo porque era individual y estuvimos más tiempo pegados. Sentí su respiración, acaricie su hombro hasta que se durmió sin miedo alguno.

_"Quitaré toda persona que te haga daño, quitaré tus miedos y sobretodo quitaré eso de que eres inferior a alguien más, Te quiero…. Diego."_

**_Diego…_**

-¿Clases de qué? -la mañana siguiente fue muy raro, después del desayuno, iba a ir a perder un poco el tiempo, ya que los entrenamientos eran a tres días del siguiente partido y era… me parece...un día de descanso para ¿mí?

La "libertad" genera que uno no quiera hacer nada, jugar de esa forma era algo exhausto y pues ni comentar lo de anoche. Mientras Sadiq me cuida no sabe que existen otras personas que no y el entrenador era uno.

Sólo que, luego de que comió rápido fue a su habitación, nunca lo había visto así o por lo menos los días en que llegué y esto era raro.

-Los encontré -escuché al otro lado del pasillo, unos pasos me corroboraron que el turco se acercaba y estaba emocionado. Llegó jadeante, en su mano unos papeles pequeños y yo me acerqué a tratar de "auxiliarle". Bueno no soy un experto en dar respiración a otros pero bueno eso de hacerlo no me molestaría pero yo creo a él, quizás y sí. -Toma… -me dio dos boletos, _"clases de baile gratis" ¿eh? ¿Es una indirecta?_

-¿Para qué los sacaste Sadiq? -aún trataba de recuperar el aliento, parecía en cierta manera lindo y en mi escala de lindura él sería un seis o siete. El diez lo guardo a Wen aunque su novio sea un serio amargado que no la merece.

-Vamos a bailar -arque una ceja, luego fruncí el ceño y después mis manos las alcé a la altura de mi pecho con cara de no saber. -Dafne me los regaló pero no soy capaz de bailar junto a ella, no preguntes por qué sólo… te puedo decir eso.

-¿Qué bailaríamos? O mejor dicho ¿sabes bailar? -una vez que recuperó el aliento, yo le sonreí y tal vez me reí un poco al pensar que pasaría a Dafne o que fuera algo torpe. Ahora él fruncía el ceño, no le parecía divertido me burlara de él pero debo admitir que no me lo imagino bailando y eso de bailar…

-No, lo dejé muy atrás mis pasos de baile y eso de que no quieras bailar con Dafne es… peculiar, yo optaría bailar con otra chica pero no tengo, creo tú harías bastante ridículo y no quiero evidenciarte ante muchas personas.

-Oh, vaya si dices eso deberías intentarlo, digo no es fácil hacerme pasar un ridículo y menos de ti -Sonrió de manera burlona, esta será una batalla y una batalla de baile.

_"Oh, por Maradona, que juré ya no bailar después de que se me fue Sebas al cielo _-suspiré-, _si, así lo quieres, así lo tendrás"._

-Bien, acepto pero con una condición el último duelo lo escojo yo -pensé se arrepentiría, por Messi arrepiente te pero...

-De acuerdo, es una cita...

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Chan chan chaaaaan, la maldad existe, Diego la confronta a su manera y Sadiq preferiría lo hiciera de otra forma pero pues... ¿quién diría que ambos son tercos y obstinados? pero esa obstinación ¿los acercará? Descúbranlo... _ASK... Fuera._**


	6. El corazón

**Lo sé, no he actualizado tanto como quisiera pero pues es tos con pendientes tanto que ya soy pirata. Jajaja, si yo me río con mis propios chistes. Te quiero un buen mi muy estimada y bella seguidora de este fanfic que es Aoba Ritsu, si fueras una galleta serías un macarrone -w- te quiero y gracias por seguirme. Sos un amor y este es mi abrazo para darte animos, así que... ¡ánimo!**

* * *

**V**

**_Diego…_**

-Sadiq, esto se llama fiesta juvenil no un quince años-le veía de esmoquin y se me dificultaba que bueno él se vistiera tan elegante como para algo tan casual.

-Bueno, no sabía que ponerme y bueno tomé esto ¿tan mal me veo? -arque una ceja, me detuve y le vi.

-Bien, te haré un cambio algo cool. Primero -le afloje la corbata de moño- esto, guárdalo en otro contexto es… atrevido, elegante y puede ser pervertido pero ahora no -desabroché dos, no tres botones de su camisa- debes ser abierto y relajado. Como yo, -señalé mi conjunto de noche veraniega, tenis, pantaloncillos a medio chamorro y camisa azul pastel combinado con el color marrón del pantaloncillo, saldría conmigo pero no se puede. -así como estás bueno te ayudé un poco y hasta eso fue muy poca ayuda pero la suficiente.

-¿Está bien? parecía desconcertado, bueno siempre he sabido vestirme, después de todo sabía cada fetiche y perversión de cada que me hacía gemir en la cama.

Al pensar eso, se veía tan lejano pero yo sabía no era así después de todo mi último _"encuentro" _sexual, yo no sabía que lo haría para poder jugar. Yo creo que son de esas cosas que uno no espera pero… está ahí y sólo llegan.

-Ah es cierto, esto -despeiné un poco sus cabellos, fue algo difícil ya que me paré de puntitas y casi me caigo porque el turco se hizo para atrás. Una vez logrado que bueno se viera cool, bueno era algo raro de ver a la cara y en cierta forma contradictoria.

Me gustan las mujeres, me enamoré de varias y ahora… no. En definitiva no puedo, somos hombres y a pesar de que ahora "sea libre" yo, no voy a meterme con quien salvó mi vida y la está tratando hacer menos miserable.

Entramos al ¿salón?, la cosa parecía más de un bar cualquiera, vi al fondo dos chicas que nos coquetearon al entrar y bueno eso no lo vio él.

Si lo vio, bueno… espero que no les dé una oportunidad, no hay nada peor que ver que dos chicas estén medio pasadas de copas coqueteandole a extraños.

Porque uno son solteras que se pondrán hasta querer vomitar, tener sexo o simplemente buscan superar a sus parejas. En cualquiera de los casos bueno Sadiq no merecía eso.

Nos fuimos a sentar en medio, vimos a varios que bailaban, después de un rato, beber un poco, decidí levantarme y buscar pareja de baile.

-¿Sucede algo? -se extrañó, yo suspiré, _"¿tan rápido se le olvida que me retó a bailar mejor que él?" _Pensé y mentí.

-Estiraré las piernas, voy a la pista luego te veo -me di media vuelta sin escuchar su respuesta, era la primera vez que bailaba sin sentir las miradas de pervertidos que negociaban los días en que me vería con ellos y era una suerte ya no estar ahí.

La música electro pop, bueno no sabía mucho pero me fui dejando llevar por el ritmo y la vibración de los que estaban allí. No entendía ni Jota de la letra pero poco a poco me dejé guiar por una chica linda de cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar y una increíble forma de bailar.

Levanté la vista, vi a alguien que parecía que no dejaba de observarme, al poco rato sonreí un poco Adnan me veía y luego la chica me susurró al oído.

-¿Vienes solo? -yo me acerqué a su oído y ambos estábamos de pie.

-No, vengo con un amigo ¿quisieras venir a nuestra mesa? Si tienes alguna amiga estas invitada -ella asintió y luego se fue. Mientras tanto yo, volví con Adnan, tomé mi bebida y le di un leve golpecito a su hombro. -¿Por qué no vienes? Está bastante buena la música, aunque no le entiendo nada pero está muy bueno el ritmo, deberías animarte.

-Pues es que no están fácil, teniendo dos pies izquierdos -_"modestia"_ rodee los ojos, voltee y venía la chica tomada de la mano de…

-Wendy -_"¿para qué miento? Me quedé con la boca abierta, ahí estaba mi linda y bonita galesa."_ De acuerdo no somos nada pero su linda cara, con su hermoso atuendo y agregando que no estaba el monigote de novio que tenía pues creo era mi noche de la suerte. Era una falda a media pierna, debajo unos disimulados short's, una blusa que le resaltaba su cuello y poco descubierto el escote.

-Hola Diego -_"alguien traiga a un paramédico me siento que me desmayaré en cualquier momento"_. Me acordé perfectamente que no le agradaba mucho maquillarse, supongo que la chica la maquilló y bueno solo así ella se maquilla ya que ella no sabe.

-*Ejem* -vi a mi amigo y luego a la bebida. _"Por favor alguien dígame que no babee la mesa". -_¿Se conocen?

-Sí -respondió, suspiré viendo cómo ella estaba vestida, vi a todos lados buscando a mi rival y no estaba. Suerte, mucha suerte, espero quiera bailar conmigo… "_Wendy me gustas y no sabes cuánto"_

-Este, mucho gusto chicas- oí hablar a Adnan, yo veía a Wendy con su vestido arriba de la rodilla, era azul marino con un poco de encajes, lo combinaba con negro y un collar de igual color. Las chicas asintieron, yo estaba tan fascinado porque mi galesa estuviera sentada frente a mi que no me importaba parecer un idiota quedándome a verle con ojos de enamorado.

* * *

**_Sadiq…_**

Eso de ver al latino babearpor una chica, era extraño, Karpusi y yo nunca fuimos así, por lo menos yo no, era una relación entre colegas y era algo envidiable. _"Ojalá, pudiera ver a alguien así como Diego ve a Bowen"_ era raro, ver a Diego con los ojos iluminados me traía calma y cierta alegría.

Vi a González, la chica latina que veía a Diego, era claro Bowen no le interesaba para nada Diego, Adriana al parecer le interesaba y bueno yo salía sobrando. Hablamos un poco, conocía a Bowen salía con Petrov, no entendía porqué le decía Edward y me era extraño ya que se llamaba Aleksander.

Pertrov era conocido por su pésimo carácter pero el día que Bowen pisó el lugar, los profesores agradecimos el cambio que hizo al joven, dejando un poco de lado que fuera tan malo.

Ella había sido como un trofeo intocable para el joven que alguna vez traté de expulsar, después de mucha plática, el latino escuchó una música en específica y salió de su transe para pedirle a Wendy bailar, sus ojos estaban con una ilusión, vi a Diego pedirle de la manera más antigua que bailara con él y ella no se rehusó.

_"Si hubiera sabido que te romperían el corazón… yo… no sabría que hacer"_

* * *

**_Diego…_**

Saqué a Wendy a bailar, no solo danzar era bailar tango y era el tango parte de mi. Sujete su cintura,ella mi hombro y juntos sujetamos nuestras manos. -Qué bueno que viniste solamente con tu amiga y no con la cara amargada.

-No es amargado, sólo no le agradan muchas personas y es lindo asu manera -sonrió, me mordí el labio a mitad de la canción me detuve- ¿qué sucede?

-Yo puedo hacerte más feliz -me acerqué, le robé un beso largo que no duró, ella me apartó y se tocó los labios.

-No es cosa de si soy o no feliz, yo amo a Gruñis y no a ti- _"¿gruñis?" _La miré consternado, quería volver a besarla y quitarle esos pensamientos de ese tal Edward; ella se hacía para atrás y yo la miré. -Lo amo.

-¿No importa que yo te quiera? ¿No te importa? -el tiempo seguía y yo ya no pensaba- yo, yo pensé que tú y yo…

-Diego, sólo te veo como un amigo, lo siento si te di a entender otra cosa pero tú no me amas y yo tampoco, te gusto y yo te quiero un amigo. Conocí a Aleksander cuando más me necesitaba y yo le correspondí a esa necesidad, su necesidad era de amar y yo lo amo. Cuando entiendas lo que es el amor, me entenderás…

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, agache la cabeza y un calzado llegó; bajé la cabeza y me abrazó. Comencé a llorar, me cubrió con su saco de tantos de billetes y eso no le importaba.

-¿Quisieras ir a casa? -asentí, yo lo que menos quería era estar ahí, luego de que me terminaran de romper el corazón. Durante todo el camino no se habló sobre el tema, fue un camino silencioso y me sentía bien de que Sadiq compartiera esa privacidad. Al llegar a casa quería estar solo pero me sujetó la mano mi anfitrión, voltee y me sonrió.

-Acompañame a beber, ¿de acuerdo? -abre mi boca, enseguida la cerre asintiendo y lo seguí a la cocina donde estaba mesa periquera. -Lamento que tu conquista no se efectuara -suspiré y vi la mesa.

-No me lo tienes que repetir, es lamentable que un amargado como él sea su novio, ¿qué tiene él que no tenga yo? -me dio un vaso de whisky y se puso frente a mi.

-No te metas en esa relación, ya Bowen te lo puso claro y Petrov tampoco se lo esperaba -¿Petrov? ¿Bowen? Bebió un poco y creo que vio mi cara de confusión. -Bowen es el apellido de Wendy, Petrov es su novio pero se llama Aleksander, no Edward y es raro ver a esos dos queriendose -me hundí en mi bebida, Sadiq tocó mi hombro, me señaló a la sala y sujetó la botella.

Llegamos al sofá, bebimos más, era la segunda vez que bebía por voluntad y me sabía tan dulce. Tendría que hablar con Wendy y porque dice Edward a la cara de hielera.

Se nos pasaban los tragos, la botella se vació y yo estaba… estaba… ¡diablos! ¿Por qué lo hice? De cual quier forma… espero que no me odies por lo que hice.

* * *

**_Sadiq…_**

Sabía que estaba mal, le habían roto el corazón y sabía que lo más probable es que no quisiera hablar o se haría algo grave;por eso le invité un par de vasos alcohólicos.

Ya estando bastante alcoholizados, seguíamos hablando pero ya no consientes de lo que decíamos y ojalá no hubiera hecho lo que hice porque me gustó.

Diego se acercó a mi hombro, recargando su cabeza en ella y escuchaba sus quejidos.

-Quiero ser amado… ¿qué tan difícil es que me quieran? -Le di palmaditas en su hombro y lo acomode mejor sobre mi pecho.

-Mejor relájate, tranquilízate y todo pasará. Yo lo sé -me vio -alguien te… amará, yo lo sé -le dije, comenzó a ver mi barbilla y la tocaba.

-Para ti es sencillo -sonreí y reí un poco. -Enserio, para ti es fácil y no te has dado cuenta.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué? No tengo nada que ofrecer y es nada -arqueó una ceja y se levantó un poco- ¿qué?

-Tienes novia, una casa, un empleo y un sexo servidor comprado ¿qué más quieres? -me asombré por lo que dijo, le acaricie la mejilla- yo quisiera tener la mitad de lo que tú ya tienes o por lo menos lo que perdí.

-No amo a Dafne, la casa fue un obsequio de mis padres, el empleo lo recibí a regañadientes y tú, no eres mi sexo servidor porque no hemos tenido sexo y ninguna otra muestra de querer tener intimidad.

-Si no la amas ¿por qué estás con ella? -se acercó a mi cara.

-Por presión, estás muy cerca- asintió, entre cerraba los ojos y sus respiración chocaba con la mía.

-Lo sé, no tenemos ninguna muestra de cariño… porque tienes… miedo a que... te guste -la distancia se acortó, sus labios rozaban los míos y lo entre veía.

-¿Miedo de… ceder a ti? -asintió leve y se acomodó mejor dame un mejor beso. Me sorprendí, sólo que esta vez le correspondí durante varios minutos, acaricie sus costados; antes de que subieramos de nivel yo... lo aparté y me cubrí la boca. -No lo vuelvas a hacer -tomé lo que quedaba de la botella, los vasos y los dejé en la cocina. Me fui a la recámara, estaba rojo, me encerré y toqué mis labios.

_"Diego… yo no soy el indicado, no te puedo hacer esto, yo… necesito tiempo._

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Oh, se besaron, Sadiq se confundió, Diego lo confundiste bastante. Ahora, Sadiq ¿qué decidirás? ¿Ser el principe azul de Diego o ser el caballero heterosexual de Dafne y reprimir tus deseos hacia tu mismo sexo? ¿qué dirían?... ¿qué harían?... piénsenlo... los leo... _hasta luego..._ _ASKNB... FUERA..._**


	7. Garras y cobardía

**Aoba Ritsu, no hablemos de actualizar, la verdad la situación ayuda a los escritores lamentablemente para mi es como un "noup", necesito que la sociedad esté porque si no yo... pienso que estoy en un tiempo bastante apocalíptico. Si es esa la paranoia... yo no la acepto. Esperemos el mundo no se acabe y ninguno se le ocurra morir... Los prefiero vivios que muertos. _ASK... CAMBIO Y FUERA._**

* * *

**VI**

**_Diego…_**

Me evitó toda la mañana y noche de ayer, yo creo no está acostumbrado a ser besado por personas como yo, pero bueno, me hizo el desayuno y se fue.

Sin plática, sin un _"ten cuidado"_, _"no te metas en problemas"_ o un _"Diego no eres el sexo servidor de nadie"_.

Comí sin mucho ánimo, Sadiq era el que me decía _"termina lo todo, no deseo que te mueras de hambre por las calles"_, es más ni le importó saliera desnudo después de bañarme.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Salía del baño, me sequé la cabeza y al bajar la toalla ahí estaba él, me miró a los ojos y bajó su mirada. No sabía si pedirle disculpas, después de todo su mirada estaba en el suelo y sólo huyó viendo al suelo.

-_"¿Tan mala experiencia le di de un beso?" -_como sea, conviviendo por lo menos un mes… ¿casi dos? ¿Por qué me importaría si lo besé bien o no? Era un manojo de nervios y nervios que ni siquiera sabía que eran hasta que… llegara el día.

_Flashback…_

* * *

Fui a darme una vuelta a la Universidad de Wendy, era temprano y suponía estaba en clases o en el peor de los casos besando a su Aleksander, Aleksander… hasta el mismo nombre suena horrible, le queda mejor Hielera. Si mejor le digo así "Hielera" el hombre sin emociones…

Esperar me causaba cierta incomodidad, eso de que te vean es un tanto vergonzoso pero mi espera no fue mucha ya que ya llegaba la galesa con varios libros en sus brazos y se veía tan linda.

-Hola -saludé, no quería verme como un maleducado después de lo de ayer.

-Hola, Diego -se sentó y miró sus libros-, Edward va a venir por mí, así que no te puedo meter de nuevo y le comenté lo de ayer.

-¿Lo de ayer? El baile… y-.

-El beso -asintió, se pasó sus dedos entre sus largos cabellos para ponerlos detrás de su oído-, descuida no te hará daño si eso es lo que piensas, prometí no abrirte la reja a cambio él no te golpeará.

-¿Es enserio?- cerró su libro y me miró seria.

-Sí, aunque no lo creas te protegí tu integridad y la de él-.

-Pero ¿cómo puedes estar con un sujeto así de problemático como lo es ese Petrov? -me vio y suspiró-.

-No espero que lo entiendas, ni que lo comprendas, el amor es el amor y cuando lo vi supe que él era el indicado -creo puse cara de no saber bien o mejor dicho cara de confundido y su cara se suavizó -En primer ingreso, me quedé dormida en un salón que no me tocaba y no conocía a nadie. Era mi hora de descanso, el de él era su tercera clase y cuando me di cuenta él me despertaba.

Claro al principio no era amable pero se dio cuenta de que era de primer ingreso y me dijo donde sería mi siguiente clase. En un principio yo, le resultaba que era molesta para él, después de todo nadie estaba con él más de dos días o eso me decían y yo rompí ese récord. Me interesan mucho los libros, mi favorito es _"Rapunzel"_ y _"El extraño caso del Doctor Jekyll y el Señor Hyde"_, sabía que Aleksander no era malo, sólo que era un chico solitario y yo me dispuse a acompañarlo y luego de varios días bueno el terminó siendo mi novio. A muchos les impresionó que saliera con él e incluso él, pero es que me enamoré porque al escuchar su apodo yo… me enamoré.

-¿Su apodo? -dije extrañado- ¿Cuál apodo?

-Mr. Hyde -arqueé una ceja-, sí, lo sé es descabellado enamorarse por un apodo pero yo sabía que su hermano era el doctor y yo amaba Hyde. Así que le dije, sabía que era llamado así y no le molestaba pero a mí después de un rato sí, necesitaba decirle por mi propio apodo-.

-¿Por eso nació el "Gruñis"? –lo decía haciendo un énfasis al apodo; ella asintió y estaba muy feliz, tanto que se ponía sus manos en sus mejillas.

-Sí y ah! -me vio y señaló- solo yo le puedo decir así, ok? -yo asentí y como si estuviera acuerdo le confirmé cual soldado me sentía.

-¿Nunca le has dicho por su nombre real? Ale… Ale es un buen apodo -se puso a pensar y se veía adorable. Ladee la cabeza, (esta chica puede romper mi corazón las veces que se le ocurra) y sonreí.

-Sí, bueno me gusta pero cuando le digo por su nombre completo eso es cuando estoy muy, pero muy muy enojada con él, pero eso no sucede seguido ya que él es mayor que yo y las veces que nos vemos es en cambios de salón, en la biblioteca o cuando salimos de la escuela. Por eso no quiero y nunca romperé con él; él es mi personaje hecho realidad y lo adoro.

-¿De quién hablas, pequeña?- dijo cierto invocado, "Hielera", Wendy volteó, se levantó para recibirlo con un abrazo y un beso. Maradona nunca me había dado tanto asco un beso como ese, al despegarse y la galesa le dio su mano para que se sentaran juntos. Me vio y si las miradas mataran yo… estaría como "un gato en el tejado", por suerte escuché un:

-Tranquilo Ed, ya no intentará nada, lo prometió ¿verdad? -asentí por mi vida, según sé el personaje literario mató a alguien, si él en vida, había matado a alguien… bueno yo no iba a averiguarlo.

-De acuerdo, Punzie -¿Punzie? Espera no es un perro ¿por qué le dice así? Mis preguntas se fueron con una risilla delicada cual me enamoré.

-Diego… no soy perro pero para él yo soy su Rapunzel, Punzie ¿resolví tu duda? –_"espera, sabes leer mentes" _– no, yo no sé leer mentes pero siempre ponen la misma cara cuando Ed viene y me llama así, sólo eso.

Después de un rato, Hielera ya no iba a golpearme, Wendy me trataba como su amigo y me dejaron pasar a su universidad, Wendy quiere estudiar biología a lo que Hielera… no le presté mucha atención pero era algo de crímenes o cosas así y fuimos a ver una de sus instalaciones.

Hielera se fue tenía clases, Wendy junto conmigo fuimos a dejarlo, se besaron fue algo muy incómodo pero tierno con Wendy quien ponía sus manos en sus hombros y el búlgaro no tanto.

-Te veo luego linda -él dijo, mi galesa sonrió, yo no tanto y al voltear. Ví a Sadiq al lado de Dafne ambos veían un libro, intercambiaban palabras extrañas, desvíe la mirada al suelo y yo no era invisible.

* * *

_Flashback…_

-Bueno, Diego si no eres estudiante no entres, ya tengo problemas porque te desmayarse, te llevé a la enfermería y bueno ya sospechan de mi orientación, hasta de si soy padre o eres un familiar mío -miraba el mantel estando muy avergonzado, Wendy necesitaba y no cualquier ayuda, sino que la mía y bueno yo… -¿me escuchaste?

Asentí, me mordí el labio un poco, Sadiq me había hecho el desayuno, almuerzo y algo de botana que nada más podía comer gracias a que las hizo antes de que fuera a mi práctica de fútbol.

_Flashback…_

* * *

Esperaba un regaño, un _"Diego te dije que no viniera a la escuela"_ pero… me miró, vio a Wendy y pronunció.

-Tenga cuidado señorita Bowen- mi cara de palo era un "_¿de verdad me vas a ignorar?"_, pasaron en frente, yo me puse en medio del pasillo y comencé a gritar.

-¡Sadiq Adnan! ¡¿En verdad vas a seguir ignorando me?! -muchos alumnos asomaron la cabeza, ¿quería que todos se enteraran? Sí, ya me parecía algo infantil, un simple beso y ya no quería hablar conmigo. Necesitaba una mejor explicación, Dafne y él se detuvieron; me miró de reojo con una expresión de _"no te responderé nada aquí"_, vio a su novia y le besó frente a mí. Labio con labio, ella se sorprendió él… seguía con un ojo abierto y mirándome fijo.

Al romperse el beso siguieron su camino, estaba estupefacto, mis ojos trataban de ver a algún punto, algo que me ayudara y me diera un no sé una cachetada.

Mi galesa tiraba de mi brazo, había ciertos profesores que querían saliera pero directo a una patrulla como un delincuente, Sadiq lo dejó muy claro, él y yo…

* * *

_Flashback..._

_-_Diego, n_o confundas que la magnacia y la magnesia"- _maldito sebas, hasta en eso tienes razón, un sexo servidor no podría en enfrentarse ante tal profesor.

_Flashback..._

* * *

Pero un estudiante, sí porque el estudiante puede superar al maestro pero el maestro… no.

* * *

**_Sadiq…_**

-¿Te volviste loco? Te dije que no estuvieras en la escuela ¿y qué hiciste? Ir al instituto y no sólo eso; me gritaste, yo, una autoridad ¿no deberías estar feliz? -el agente veía como niño regañado pero habia cruzado una línea la cual, es delgada.

-Quiero estudiar -dijo leve, casi ni le escuché, me hervía la sangre, estaba lo que nunca haría con alguien más que con él, enfadarme.

Estaba de pie, casi golpeando la mesa y queriendo que las cuatro paredes de mi casa hicieran una gran explosión.

-No volverás a ir a la escuela porque si te veo yo.

-Yo quiero ir a la escuela -me interrumpió, arquee una ceja y estaba tratando de ilar las cosas.

-¿Qué? -me fui calmando poco a poco- ¿qué dijiste? ¿Quieres ir a la escuela? -asintió lentamente. -Pero es mucho papeleo y bueno se hace una convocatoria, los de mayor puntaje se quedan y tú...

-Yo voy a estudiar y quiero aprender, además así evitaría que me sacaran a patadas ¿qué dices?

_"Es una locura, no solo verlo en casa, ahora en mi trabajo, Diego… ¿me quieres volver loco?_

-Empezamos mañana…

_"En definitiva. Estoy loco y mi locura tiene cara y cuerpo incluyendo que es latinoamericana"._

**Antes…**

Ver a Diego, hizo apretara mis propios labios, era extraño y nunca me había sentido tan extraño, huí de casa con tal de no verlo a la cara. Me asusté, un hombre me había besado y quería ser fiel, fiel a algo que quizás nunca debí experimentar, la heterosexualidad no era para y yo.

Besé a Dafne, al terminar mi jornada de trabajo, ella llegó a mi espacio y ese beso no era igual al de Diego. Diego, Diego, Diego, Diego, Diego, Diego por lo que más quiera ¡Diego!

-Mira en esta imagen…

-Terminamos –me levanté y pasé mi mano por mi cara. Ella estaba desconcertada, no vi lo que hacía con el libro y estaba titubeando.

-Pero esto es el principio de una investigación Sadiq

-No hablo de la investigación, hablo de nosotros, Dafne esto no funciona –dejó el libro en mi escritorio, me tocó, sus dedos no los sentía y su desesperación tratando de agarrar mi cara, juntarla con la suya era nada comparado con ese beso. Cerré los ojos, dejé me besara y susurré. –Diego…

...

Llegué a casa, me sentía mal… perdón… pero.

* * *

_Flashbak…_

-¿Me estas dejando por un… un… prostituto? –me tocaba la cara, me cubrí la boca, ya estaba en la pared y ella se desquitaba con mis cosas- ¡No puedes ser eres gay!

-No, no, no lo soy- cerré mis ojos, ella tiró mis documentos-, ¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer esto? –Dijo arremedándome y se dirigió a mí con tono serio- tú no me lo hagas a mí, tú no sabes cuál y como podría hundirte. Sadiq, si no eres gay, entonces iremos a tu casa mañana y dormiremos juntos ¿escuchaste?

-Sí…

_Flashback…_

* * *

_"Aún no puedo ser tuyo… "_

* * *

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Ir a la escuela... es... sería raro. Según Sadiq sería una tortura pero ¿por qué? ¿será que comienza a sentir por cierto argentino algo? Diego puede ser algo cruel, pero no le gusta que le ignoren así que... ¿qué tan difícil sería un latino en la escuela? Tomando en cuenta el examen... los años y los sentimientos ocultos por alguien con quien vives uuummm... Dafne... no hemos hablado mucho de ella pero ambos pensarían dos veces, Sadiq lo pensaría por lo menos dos veces en caer. Eso es todo por es te capítulo, lo puse intenso pero Dafne Karpussi tenía que poner algo de garra, si quieren hablo un poquito de ella pero después. Los veo luego _ASKNB... FUERA..._**


End file.
